Mother
by Kenneth Black
Summary: Based upon a selective dream, Haruka and Michiru realize the boundaries and mother and lover have in common.


_A/N: After a pretty intense dream of being in Africa watching everyone cry their eyes out for the loved ones on a matress-free bed upturned in a vertical position, I woke up to hear myself cryng 'Mother.' A look back into my dream had me seeing this. A bit twisted, but that's why it's under the category of 'Angst.' _

_DISCLAIMER: Both characters come from Sailor Moon, not owned by me, and the other fillers are from Africa. Hopefully, their lives aren't as twisted as I'd dreamed them to be. _

_**MOTHER**_

"Ungh..." The boy let out a whimper, the animal above him grinding him hard into the earth's surface. His body was bruised and penetrated, but all he could do was whimper. So much pain inside. The spirit inside of him had been broken, wounded.

"Get off him."

Suddenly the hair about his aching scalp was roughly pulled, then set loose, and the gruff huskiness of a woman's voice commanded his release.

"M-Mother..."

Almost sobbing, the boy underneath turned over, his frontside stained with the blood of his flesh. Searching desperately, he scanned the skies above with blind eyes.

"Mother!"

He was hurting, and he was alone. It was pain...

"Ah!"

Suddenly, wet fire engulfed the whole of him, and the boy bucked in surprise. His back and everywhere was hurting, it was so much pain, but this feeling... It took him elsewhere.

"Mother...!" "Hush, love, hush."

The words soothed him as much as the gentle rise and fall of the soft body above him.

"M-Mother...!" "Now, now..."

Around him the boy could hear the sad broken-ness of his people, the ones who raised him. He would always consider them his people, the ones who raised him, told him he was the wind, the one who would warm their hearts and souls. They had betrayed him. No, he had been betrayed by his enemy, it was never their fault. In his place, his people had died for him. For that, that man had punished him...

"AHH!"

Fire was uncurling within him, and he fought to see the one above him, could make out the dim outline of a figure.

Waves. The ocean...

"AHH!"

The heat around him clenched, and he cried out, refusing to let the image off the one who raised him go.

"Mother..!" "If that is your wish, Haruka."

The cries around him had ceased, the pain released to spiral into the sky, where the king of the heavens would accept it with a silent ease. Yes, he would accept the pain that came to him. Yet this pleasure...

Haruka forced his eyes open. And gasped. Above him sat a goddess, her swirling aqua depths dripping with salty water.

Tears.

He reached up, his blood-stained hands hesitating at her flawless skin. The love-pained eyes bearing into him closed, and the goddess above melted into his touch, grasping his hand and drawing it to her lips, her tears.

He shuddered as she buried him inside her again and again, laughing in a broken, free way. Haruka was entranced by the goddess above him. The way she melded them together, her ease to accept him, tainted as he was by whatever he'd been through.

"I love you."

Almost as if destiny had bound them together.

"I love you."

Almost as if she had known his innermost desires to have someone to love, to hold, to care for and be cared by, as shameful as the Sky King's deepest secrets went.

"I love you."

And she truly meant it.

Somehow Haruka knew the woman above him would give him her all. And by giving her all meant he would live until the day he died forever-more, then she'd give him her all. Her very life, if that meant it, and right now, that would be what it taked.

"I love you."

She was the first one who looked at him as she touched him, used her BODY instead of his to near completion. She was the first one.

And he would have loved to have called her mother once more.

But he now had to call her her own name, to set her free. Instead of being a mother to provide him love and life, she now took on the role of koibito.

As he came, fully, into a man, the figure above him crumbled from stone and turned into ash, then mud, covering his body and dirtying it. Yet inside, his soul was cleansed.

"Michiru..."

And he swore on his life he would return her to the sea. It was where he belonged, and then, so would he.

END

A/N: Yes, Haruka turned into a guy, but I was VERY vague about it. That dream gave me such sadness... ^^ heh, good thing I woke up

If you liked it a bit, (I hate angst, unless it's the top of the best and makes me cry like crazy- but I LOVE giving out fanfictions that throw people for a loop, unlike what other people do to myself. ^^) then type up some great reviews that could better this! Until the next time,... !


End file.
